


Like Holding On To A Big Baby

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling on the AH couch in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Holding On To A Big Baby

  
“I’m doing this all alone!?” Gavin squawked as he blew air out of his mouth in a huff.

“Who fucked up something and then told me to save?” Geoff said lazily as he sipped his glass of whiskey, he made a faint  _ahh_  sound and put his glass down, waiting for Gavin to answer, and when he didn’t, Geoff let the other’s name escape from his lips, making the brit groan.

“You fucked it up too.”  
“No I didn’t,” he retorted lazily, it was late, he spent like hours making this new let’s play, and he wanted to go home, but some british fuckhead was keeping him at the office for longer than usual.

So they both booted up minecraft again, Geoff not even bothering to move his character as Gavin shuffled across the screen, he did get up to go sit on the couch, abandoning his cup of whiskey in favor of comfort, and the fact that he could spy on what Gavin was doing without actually picking up his controller. Win-win for Geoff.

But then Gavin got up from his seat and placed himself right next to Geoff, his body heat radiating off him and a sly grin on his face that made Geoff wanna punch him.

“What are you doing?”

“You looked lonely on the couch, and this is way more comfortable.” Geoff just threw his arm around Gavin, watching tiredly as Gavin fixed all the holes he made, him pointing out occasionally that he should really be fixing these, and that this or that was actually Geoff’s fault. But the older would just make a  _tch_  sound with his lips, or roll his eyes, or tell Gavin to shut the fuck up so they could go home.  
“Shouldn’t we be recording his?”

“Too late now dumbass.” A few more blocks and redstone later, Gavin had completely sunk into the couch, resting his head on Geoff’s chest as the other reached over to grab Gavin’s hand with his, forcing the appendages to move, kinda like having a co-op game with one controller.  (But I swear Gavin was still losing somehow.)

Geoff was now using his thumb to pass over Gavin’s knuckles, occasionally he would grab the brit’s shoulders and bring him closer so he could peck his cheek.

“I’m going to fall asleep,” Gavin announced, his eyes trained on the screen on his desk.

“Give me the fucking controller then.” Gavin willingly let go, but whined when Geoff took his hand from over him, forcing him to sit up. “You’re a fucking child.”

So Gavin laid his head on Geoff’s shoulder, only to be unsatisfied with the new position and force Geoff’s elbow up so he could climb on his lap, resting his head on the crook of the other’s neck, as he sat on him, throwing his hands up around Geoff’s neck so he didn’t fall, pressing a kiss to his cheek before placing his head in the crook of his neck again, Geoff repositioned his hands so one was around Gavin’s back and the other around his front, clicking around, basically doing Gavin’s work for him.

But then he finished.

And he needed to save.

But there was a hundred pound sleepy british boy on his lap, and his controller was over on his desk. (Might as well have been half way across the world.)

“Gavin?” He rubbed the younger’s back, only for him to inhale sharply, (Geoff, for the record, smelt like alcohol and cheap cologne.)

“You done?” He asked sleepily.

“Yeah.”

“You’re comfortable.” Gavin proclaimed.

“You’re annoying,” Geoff sighed back, “Now get off me so I can save.”

“Noo.”  
“Gavin.”

“Fine.” So he slid off the others lap, Geoff getting up with a grimace, his legs hurting even though they were just being legs, he walked over to his desk, saved, shut down, took out the thing that minecraft was saved in, and tucked it away safely in his pocket.

“Are you ready to go?” Geoff turned to look at Gavin, who was lying down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes.  
“We should steal this couch.”

“No you dumb, we have our own couch at home.”  
“This one is way more comfortable.”  
“Can we go home please.” It was more of a statement then a question, and they did leave, intertwining their pinkies as they made their way to the car.

“We should cuddle on that couch when the lads aren’t around again.” Gavin piped up, faux enthusiasm in his voice.

“Maybe,” Geoff smirked.

 


End file.
